Sector 2 AP missions
Condensed AP Checklist - Sector 2 http://www.azztech.net/APSector2.pdf Waypoints WAYPOINT_0=Barret Daniel Barret,4353328,5320153,182127 WAYPOINT_1=Barret Nigel Verence,4352640,5320698,181736 WAYPOINT_2=Barret Graham 807,4264052,5270223,181077 WAYPOINT_3=Blaine Jackson Sims,4871995,5756482,180525 WAYPOINT_4=Blaine Roderiga Serling,4897496,5750669,180500 WAYPOINT_5=Blaine Frida Blaine,4908229,5776371,180517 WAYPOINT_6=Blaine Major McGinley,4907728,5791456,180517 WAYPOINT_7=Blaine Slunk,4865478,5755517,180497 WAYPOINT_8=Burnside Phillip and Kitty Stone,5250608,5076042,181390 WAYPOINT_9=Burnside Felix Lasgow,5254438,5083207,181426 WAYPOINT_11=Devon Rhonda Billingsley,3995086,5110266,184995 WAYPOINT_12=Devon Moira Hudson,3994026,5111257,184997 WAYPOINT_13=Kristos Ralph Avery,5750082,5709079,188385 WAYPOINT_14=Kristos Jay Westerly,5753415,5695990,187380 WAYPOINT_15=Kristos Bob Culp,5753354,5697373,186938 WAYPOINT_16=Kristos Thomas Algood and Journal,5755458,5696308,187380 WAYPOINT_17=Kristos Box Cutter McCall,5757309,5700015,188243 WAYPOINT_18=Kristos Bank Officer Winship,5750219,5698365,188250 WAYPOINT_19=Last Stop Ben Carson,4106799,5542638,185862 WAYPOINT_20=Flagstaff Britt Kanjorsky,4480662,5524148,183436 WAYPOINT_21=Flagstaff Freedom Newspaper,4482796,5522923,183423 WAYPOINT_22=Flagstaff Elena Winters,4426254,5535471,183423 WAYPOINT_24=Flagstaff Cruikshank,4429035,5530918,183423 WAYPOINT_25=Flagstaff Shackleton Endurance,4462912,5543108,183423 WAYPOINT_26=Credit Bend Thumbs Valora,4686639,5462313,182886 WAYPOINT_27=Credit Bend Paul Moldovan,4666002,5459580,183387 WAYPOINT_28=Credit Bend Karol Steinmetz,4671150,5462771,182947 WAYPOINT_29=Credit Bend Malachai Portman,4677790,5456728,182894 WAYPOINT_30=Credit BendBruce Fenwood,4665218,5459512,182899 WAYPOINT_31=Credit Bend Arial Screed,4683006,5458161,182894 WAYPOINT_32=Credit Bend Brickhand,4660926,5466773,182903 WAYPOINT_33=Credit Bend Adrian Lazar,4675811,5467998,182894 WAYPOINT_34=Haven Sister Ziri,4511124,5185409,183705 WAYPOINT_35=Haven Wei Zhu,4522181,5161834,183650 WAYPOINT_36=Haven Hank Jennings,4508863,5151185,183533 WAYPOINT_37=Haven Brother Isaac,4511237,5154043,183532 WAYPOINT_38=Picus Ridge Slider Bill,4508151,5400874,180302 WAYPOINT_39=Picus Ridge Jesus Batista,4490628,5378284,177890 WAYPOINT_40=Picus Ridge Willem Gutierrez,4479829,5381974,178089 WAYPOINT_41=Picus Ridge Javier Huerta,4476126,5380097,178089 WAYPOINT_42=Picus Ridge Patricia Wang,4477407,5375809,178089 WAYPOINT_43=Picus Ridge Abdalla Sadr,4481440,5375254,178089 WAYPOINT_44=Picus Ridge Derek Holman,4487178,5377674,180594 WAYPOINT_45=Post 23 Sheriff Hank Yates,4519235,5299215,184425 WAYPOINT_46=Post 23 Natasha Fuller,4516034,5301445,183419 WAYPOINT_47=Post 23 Chun Kwong,4511829,5298919,182947 WAYPOINT_48=Post 23 Tripline,4517537,5285291,183017 WAYPOINT_49=Post 23 Bearer Victor,4519803,5282275,182977 WAYPOINT_50=Post 23 Hans Iller,4524886,5297403,183067 WAYPOINT_51=Thornes Bluff Matthew Hudson,4937798,5157181,181810 WAYPOINT_52=Thornes Bluff Soleil Sunrunner,4897430,5144014,181631 WAYPOINT_53=Thornes Bluff Constance Silsmore,4889222,5136889,181408 WAYPOINT_54=Thornes Bluff Iriana Dupree,4884056,5140299,181551 WAYPOINT_55=Thornes Bluff Craig Trevors,4885286,5153073,181550 WAYPOINT_56=Hollister Ellie Reinecker Bug Farm Corn ,5041425,5631896,180279 WAYPOINT_57=Wind Farm Andrew Larkin,5118700,5386569,182489 WAYPOINT_58=Wind Farm Vashti Lum,4294281,5486877,182489 WAYPOINT_59=Wind Farm Gerard Stapleton,4098891,5735453,182930 WAYPOINT_60=Wind Farm Nadia Odam,4137674, 5728998 WAYPOINT_61=Wind Farm Crow Peters,4102727,5733011,182923 WAYPOINT_62=Pumphouse Wade VanHorn,5032207,5775747,180851 WAYPOINT_63=Pumphouse Mark Mills,5033144,5779854,180787 WAYPOINT_64=Sunset Hill Jeremiah Underhill,4272954,5175588,181675 WAYPOINT_65=Sunshine Corners Ian Needles,4533923,4988965,183949 WAYPOINT_66=Sunshine Corners The Doctor,4545018,5000498,183800 WAYPOINT_67=Sunshine Corners Corrine Bruce,4543537,4992245,183783 WAYPOINT_70=Picus Ridge Dr. Ellen Bonner,4481141,5374477,178089 WAYPOINT_71=Picus Ridge Jericho Dyer,4476704,5375645,178089 WAYPOINT_72=Picus Ridge Parker Tayback,4503344,5374828,180261 WAYPOINT_73=Gamburian Encampment Tor Guzaitis,5121237,5266341,183998 WAYPOINT_74=The Gallows AP,4701358,5259563,183634 WAYPOINT_75=The Dump Henry Boston,4338249,5696007,183366 WAYPOINT_76=Tinkersdam Andrew Larkin,5118585,5386657,182473 WAYPOINT_77=Wind Farm Vesta Leung TECH,4107903,5749372,182923 WAYPOINT_78=Fracture Warchief Krieg Fracture,4890034,5319433,183463 WAYPOINT_79=Fracture Krun,4879544,5335570,183208 WAYPOINT_80=Fracture Shadow,4873218,5325231,183293 WAYPOINT_81=Fracture Thog,4890186,5323380,183186 WAYPOINT_82=Fracture Softclaw,4880701,5340023,182955 WAYPOINT_83=Fracture Fung,4876427,5339345,183208 WAYPOINT_84=Fracture Teeka,4884949,5330957,183208 WAYPOINT_85=Fracture Claw of Redhand,4885771,5325781,183209 http://www.suspicious-cheese.com/wiki/index.php?title=Sector2_AP_missions Quests: Neutral Towns Barret Manor (4 AP) *Daniel Barret: "Display Case" -> Aaron Barrett: "Display Case" -> Aaron Barrett: "Missing Sister" -> Vito Rinzo: "Missing Sister" -> Daniel Barett: "Missing Sister" AP *Nigel Verence: "Evil vs. Good" -> Derek Verence: "Evil vs. Good" -> ??? -> "Walking Tall" -> Nigel Verence: "Evil vs. Good" (opens up Ruth Kingsley) **Ruth Kingsley: "Ruthless" -> Sergeant Calphas Brogdon: "Ruthless" -> ??? -> ***Calvin Kingsley: "Imminent Domain" -> ??? -> Ruth Kingsley: "Integral Domain" AP ***Ezra Barret: "Ezratainment" (requires first Ruth Kingsley quests) -> Gabriel Barrett: "Factional Dependencies" -> ****(Enforcers Cpl. Ellie Naismith OR CHOTA Rania): "Factional Dependencies" -> ****(Lightbearers ??? OR Travelers Randal Harlowe: "Factional Dependencies" -> ****(Tech ??? OR Vista Ed Hsaio: "Factional Dependencies" (needs 6 scrap plastic, 4 scrap wood) -> *****Gabriel Barret: "Chasing Rebels" -> Ezra Barret: "A Return" AP *Graham 807: "Winter of Discontent" (continues from "You're Dying", mission starts at the LifeNet chamber southwest of Barret Manor itself) -> Ezra Barrett: "Blood Legacies" -> Ben Carson (Last Stop): "Flesh and Blood" -> ???: "???" -> Graham 807: "Flesh and Blood" AP Blaine (4 AP) *Jackson Sims: "Abandoned Mailboxes" AP *Frida Blaine: "Spare the Rod" AP *Roderiga Serling: "Worse Than a Nuisance" -> ~ **1 Roderiga Serling: "Horns of a Dilemma" -> "The Captain of the Watch" -> Kirby Bumpas: "H/K" -> Kirby Bumpas: "Favor for a Friend" -> Lewis Wooley: "The Awful Truth" -> "Vice is Verse Us" -> Kirby Bumpas: "Vice is Verse Us" -> Terance Bumpas: "Vice is Verse Us" -> Terance Bumpas: "Carhenge IIs" -> "The House on the Hill" -> Vice President Thorpe: "Friends Like These" -> Terance Bumpas: "Friends Like These" -> Terance Bumpas: "Guard Duty" -> Teri Bumpas: "Guard Duty (Bankers)" -> Teri Bumpas: "Preferably Dead" -> "Hail to the Chief" -> President Sandoval: "Hail to the Chief" AP + Severed Ear (+5 Perception +5 Mind) ** ???: to Brannick Hale -> ***the courier: Brannick Hale: "Money Train" -> "Different Perspective" -> ****Lewis Wooley: "The Awful Truth" -> "Vice is Verse Us" -> Terance Bumpas: "Vice is Verse Us" -> Terance Bumpas: "Carhenge IIs" -> "The House on the Hill" -> Vice President Thorpe: "Friends Like These" -> Terance Bumpas: "Guard Duty" -> Teri Bumpas: "Preferably Dead" -> "Hail to the Chief" -> *****Vice President Thorpe: "Treachery and Lies" -> President Sandoval: "Treachery and Lies" AP + Severed Ear (+5 Perception, +5 Mind, +228 Sonic Resist), +1500 Bankers Faction Burnside (5 AP) *Phillip Stone: "Into the Ruin" -> "Return to the Ruin" -> "Bloody Ruin" -> Evan White: "To Stand in Defiance" (Boss) AP -> Ruin Avenged *Kitty Stone: "Not Forgotten" -> "Political Scum" -> "Never Enough" -> "Out on the Road" -> "Traps and Ultimatums" (Boss) AP *Felix Lasgow: "What We Need Are Plans" -> "What We Need Is a Plan" -> Danny Willows: "A Little Help From My Friends" AP Devon Township *Rhonda Billingsley: "In Short Supply" -> "Something Doesn't Sound Right..." -> Reese Jefferson: "Muerto Diablos" -> "Devil's Demise" -> "Devil's Advocates" -> "Go to the Devil" (these quests point to "Sympathy for the Devil", but you can do the AP quest without them) **Arthur Grimmingsworth (at Devil's Own Fortress): "Sympathy for the Devil" (Boss) AP *Moira Hudson: "Taxation for Representation" -> Charlotte Kerny: Union Dogs AP Gamburian Encampment *Lupa (Fracture): "Allies or Enemies" -> "No Imminent Danger" -> Gamburian Scout: "Some Assistance Required" (points to "Enter the Gamburians", but not required to start it) **Tor Guzaitis: "Enter the Gamburians" -> "Fistful of Gamburians" -> Christian Byrd: "Life and Times of Colonel Byrd" -> Maynard Watkins: "Don't Drink the Water" -> "I Spy...a Shiva's Favored" -> "I Spy...the Human League" -> "Setting up the Frame" -> "Gratitude" -> "Christian Byrd, Gratitude" AP -> "Movin' on Up" Hollister Point *None Kristo's Rest (4 AP) *Bank Officer Winship: "Security Step-Up" AP + Executive Account Toaster *Boxcutter McCall: "Passing Along" (unlocks Allgood's Journal) -> "Rustling Riff-Raff" -> Ramona Alvarez: "Rustling Riff-Raff" -> "Treasure Hunters" -> Jay Westerly: "Rotting Riders" -> Jay Westerly: "Hot Under the Collar" -> Bob Culp: "Hot Under the Collar" -> Boxcutter McCall: "McCall Recall" AP *Allgood's Journal: "Allgood's Journal" + Bob Culp: "Conservation of Mass" -> ??? + Boxcutter McCall: "McCall Recall"? + Ralph Avery: "Kristo's Last Stand" -> **Thomas Allgood: "Kristo's Rest" -> "Kristo's Stash" AP Last Stop (1 AP) *(Continues from Britt Kanjorsky's quests in New Flagstaff, which in turn require quests from New Toro) **Ben Carson: "And Justice for All" AP New Flagstaff (16 AP?) *Theo Hill: "Rest of the Story" (not needed, but points to the newspaper box) -> **Shackleton Endurance: "Biological Curiosities" -> Amador: "Biological Curiosities" AP (continues to Amador, Clean Vengeance -> Amador, Revolution's Heirs) ***(continuation is New Flagstaff University instance including Boss fight with Professor Eddings, Level 45 Master) **Shackleton Endurance: "United We Fall" -> Ida Cromwell: "United We Fall" AP *Flagstaff Freedom Newspaper: "Neighborhood Watch" -> Sergio Walla: "Neighborhood Watch" -> Trish Jones: "Neighborhood Watch: AP *Cruikshank: "Gene-Crossed Lovers" -> Richelieu: "Gene-Crossed Lovers" -> Ray Denton: "Gene-Crossed Lovers" -> Richelieu: "Gene-Crossed Lovers" AP *Elena Winters: "The Doctor's Peril" -> "Operation Double Eagle" -> Theo Hill: "Operation Double Eagle" -> Elena Winters: "Operation Double Eagle" -> Computer Station (Aesterly): "Toner Level Low" -> "The Winters Legacy" AP *Archivist Wilton Salas: "Not Another Jerk" AP (Northfields Omnibus) *Archivist Ladonna Beasley: "Hunting Paper Tigers" AP (Northfields Combat Collection) *Archivist Ladonna Beasley: "Search the Paper Trail" AP (Northfields Research Collection) *Archivist Ladonna Beasley: "In So Many Words" AP (Northfields Support Collection) * ?? (Blood sample from New Toro, just northeast of Trumbull) -> Britt Kanjorsky: "Blood Test" -> ??? -> (Continues at Last Stop) Pumphouse (2 AP) Pumphouse is east of Blaine. *Mark Mills: "Ramblin' Man 1" -> "Ramblin' Man 2" -> "Ramblin' Man 3" -> "The Renegade Reuben" -> "The Renegade Reuben II" AP *Wade VanHorn: "Promises, Promises" -> "Wild Growth" -> "Machines on Empty" -> "Commence Primary Ignition" (broken quest?) -> "Global Swarming" AP Sunset Hill Sunset Hill is between Devon Township and Barret Manor. *Jeremiah Underhill: "Their Darkened Shrines" (Boss) -> "Their Darkened Shrines Reward" AP (Boss: Mother Larissa and Pale Ones) Sunshine Corners (6 AP) *The Doctor: "Chat With CHOTA" -> "Kang's Extra Chunky Soup" -> "Visiting Vistas" -> "100% Certified Organic Mutation" -> "Learning from Lightbearers" -> "Rather Disembodied" -> "Educated by Enforcers" -> "Suspicious Activity" -> "Talking to Techs" -> "Some Assembly Required" -> "Trading with Travelers" -> "Honor Among Thieves" -> "Mutation Report Roundup" AP *Corrine Bruce: "Chemical Enhancements" -> "Gray's Prescription" -> "Gray's Medical Ethics" -> "Gray's Postscript" AP + Empty Pacifism Drug Bottle (+310 Psionic, +5 Willpower) *Ian Neddles: "Welcome to the Neighborhood" -> "Not Our Kind of People" -> "Social Climbing for Beginners" -> **Penelope Fellows: "Scheduled Deliveries" -> "No Training Necessary" -> "Can You Say Malpractice?" -> "Unfortunate Side Effects" -> The Doctor: "Someone to Blame" -> "Not so Subtle Hint" AP ***Union Spokesperson: "Glassy Eyes" (requires use of Sunshine Corners Medication) -> "Puppet Show" -> "Dancing on Strings" -> "I've Got No Strings" AP CHOTA Towns Fracture *Warlord Krieg Fracture: "Breaking the Law,2,3" (??) -> Hazi: "Consider it Broken" -> "News of Victory" -> Warlord Krieg Fracture: "Poison From the Quills" -> "The Warlord's Prisoner" -> "101 Uses for a Sick Enforcer" -> Claw of Redhand: "101 Uses for a Sick Enforcer" AP + Fracture War Mask *Krun: "Bottle Full of Crazy" -> "How the CHOTA Clean House" -> Eloise Kimball (Credit Bend): "???" AP *Shadow: "Shadowy Deals" -> "Shadowy Deals 4" -> Gravedigger: "Shadowy Deals 4" AP *Thog: "Pissed as Hell" -> **Enriq: "Blood Under Fingernails" -> "Bloody Fingernails" -> "Observation Post Down" -> "Not Tired, Ambushed" -> "Who is Q" -> "Squealer Stomping, CHOTA Style" AP +2000 CHOTA *Softclaw: "Trial of Cunning" -> "Trial of Adaptation" -> "The Ritual Hunt" -> "Raw Courage" AP + Primal Mutation *Shaman Quills, It's Not The Plague -> ~ (This questline appears to no longer give AP, if it ever did.) **Bluff Soleil Sunrunner: "It's Not The Plague" AP OR **Bend Stinky Abrams: "It's Not The Plague"(V) AP Enforcer Towns Post 23 (5 AP total, 3 AP Enforcer, 1 AP Lightbearer, 1 AP Tech) *Tripline: "Suppressed Anger" -> "A Favor of Favored" Enforcer -> "A New Pair of Genes" -> ... -> "Help! I'm Being Suppressed!" AP +1000 Enforcer +Suppression *Corporal Hobbs:??? -> Sheriff Hank Yates: "Expendable Clone Needed" -> ... -> "The Sheriff's Gratitude" AP *Hans Iller: "A Matter of Principle" -> "A Matter of Potential" -> "Potential Fulfilled" -> Eva Yunker: "Eva's Favorite Targets" -> "First Job for an Operative" -> "Eva's Reward" AP +1000 Enforcer *Natasha Fuller: "The Cause of Departure" -> "The Departure Deduced" Enforcer -> "A Lapse in Expectation" Tech -> Chun Kwong: "The Price of Reclamation" -> "The Theory Defeated" AP +2000 Tech *Bearer Victor: "Bishop Captured" -> Manuel Santiago: "Pawn Takes Bishop" -> Bearer Bishop: "Bishop's Gambit" -> Manuel Santiago: "Stalemate Variant" -> AP (Lightbearer) Lightbearer Towns Haven (5 AP) *Wei Zhu: "Start Where You Are" -> Bearer Dhana: "Natural Healing" Mutation -> "Simple Communication" Mutation -> Force of Nature AP + Telekinesis Mutation *Sister Ziri: "Reason to Doubt" -> "Hidden Truth" -> "In The Master's Footsteps" AP **Sister Ziri: "No Reconciliation" AP +2000 Lightbearer +Patch 5 +Quicken 5 *Hank Jennings: "Looming Threat" -> Wei Zhu: "Looming Threat" -> Hank Jennings: "Looming Threat" AP *Brother Isaac "Subtle Undercurrent" -> Luther Thomas "Flood of Information" -> "I'm the Proof!" -> Brother Isaac "Chopping Off the Head" -> "Clearing the Mind" -> Brother Isaac "All-Mind Warning" AP Tech Towns Picus Ridge (5 AP) *Derek Holman: "Bounty on the Mutiny" -> "Pathogenesis" -> "Detoxification" AP (no faction change) *Abdalla Sabr: "In Skin and Bone" -> ... -> "Bad Signal" AP (no faction change) *Jesus Batista: "Picus Ridge Hunt Club" kill missions ending in +1000 Tech -> Gilroy McQueen: "Vista Recon" Tech -> "An Undiscriminating Weapon" Tech -> Erich Bigelow: "An Undiscriminating Weapon" Tech -> "An Undiscriminating Weapon" Tech (Kill Jim Reese, Boss) -> "An Undiscriminating Weapon" AP +1000 Tech *Willem Gutierrez: "Careful Planning" -> Slider Bill: "All-Natural Ingredients" -> "Feed My Frankenstein" -> "Friendly Rivalry" AP + Snaggleface's Six-Gun *Patricia Wang: "The Name of the Game" (must do these 3 missions first to open up Javier) **Javier Huerto: "Newdell Shaft" -> "A Bracing Proposition" -> Fritz Kobe: "A Bracing Proposition" AP +3000 Tech Traveler Towns Credit Bend (5 AP) *Arial Screed: "Still, Sad Music" AP + Sonic Mutation +1000 Traveller *Brickhand: "Storm of the Century" -> Bruce Fenwood: "Storm of the Century" CHOTA -> Brickhand: "Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand" -> Bruce Fenwood: "Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand" AP +2000 CHOTA *Thumbs Valora: "A Falling Out" -> "One Bird, Three Stones" Traveller -> "The Collar Grift" -> "The Next Phase" Traveller -> "Recovering the Stones" -> "Completing the Scam" -> "The Big Take" -> "Tinker's Cut" -> Max Tinker (New Flagstaff): "Tinker's Cut" AP +2000 Traveller *Karol Steinmetz: "Between the Lines" -> "Paul Moldovan: "Between the Lines Part 2" Traveller -> (parts 2-5) -> Karol Steinmetz: "Between the Lines" (parts 5-6) -> Paul Moldovan to Karol Steinmetz: "Between the Lines, Conclusion" AP *Malachai Portman: "When the Hurlyburly's Done" Traveller -> Terence Bonaventure: "When the Hurlyburly's Done" -> Artemis Fallon Traveller -> Monica Price Traveller -> Roman Starling Traveller -> AP + 1000 Traveller + Trigger-Man Gloves Vista Towns Thorne's Bluff *Constance Silsmore: "Self Discovery" AP, +Primal/Sonic Influence +3000 Vista *Craig Trevors: "The Vista Way" -> Irianna Dupree: "The Vista Way" Vista -> Irianna Dupree: "Vista Visitor" AP **Irianna Dupree: "Sins of the Past" AP *Soleil Sunrunner: "Fungus Out There" AP +2000 Vista *Matthew Hudson (at farm NE of Thorne's Bluff): "Bug Busters" Vista -> Kevin Hawk: "Bigger Bug Busting" -> Matthew Hudson: "Bigger Bug Busting" AP Conflict Towns New Gallows *CHOTA Murk: "Mutants Come Home" -> Preston: "Mutants Come Home" AP *Tech Adam Bueller: "Rebuilding" AP *Vista Ranger Carrie Rez: "Food for Lions" -> Edward Maiden: "Food for Lions" AP The Dump *Faction +500 Henry Boston: "No Negotiation Necessary" AP Tinkersdam *Enforcer Andrew Larkin: ? AP Wind Farm *+500 Vashti Lum: "Mission Critical Sabotage" AP *+500 Maya Peters: "Turbine Trial" AP *+500 Crow Peters: "Herding (Really Angry) Cats" AP Category:Game World